


We Could Stay Young Forever

by loveappeal



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, to be young, ruthless and on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Stay Young Forever

"Matdongsan or Kokkalcorn?"

Soojung turned her gaze to the side, head dangling off the side of the side of the hood of Jinri's ancient beat up car. A dim grin spread across her lips as she quickly sat up, rubber of her shoes smacking against the beginnings of the front windshield, ignoring the rush of blood her quick movement had made to her head. She felt airy, light - which was just the sort of feeling she'd been looking for when hastily packing up her bags earlier that night.

"Kokkalcorn, duh," she answered back as she jump off the hood, tilting to the side slightly as she made her way toward the passenger's side door, opening it up and jumping into her seat. ("Her", she thought, this was her seat, the other was Jinri's - no one else's, it was just the two of them now.)

Soojung shut her door in time with Jinri's, listening to the other chuckle as she threw the bag of Kokkalcorn in her direction, revving up the engine to the car. "Remember when we were kids...," she started, turning her head back to check if the coast was clear behind the car as started to back out. "... How we used to put the chips on our fingers and act like we were witches?" Jinri used her free hand to wiggle her fingers toward Soojung.

"God, yeah. I lost count of how many spells I tried to cast on Sooyeon," Soojung replied, leaning forward to plug the cord of her iPod into the outlet on Jinri's stereo system. Bringing her touch screen to life, she started to absentmindedly scroll through her music library before settling on a random track, sitting the player down onto the dash in front of her.

"You were pretty ruthless," Jinri mused, grinning forward as she passed a destination sign - Soojung barely caught the first few letters indicating the city they were moving in closest to before it was completely out of sight.

"I'm still ruthless." Soojung brushed a strand of magenta hair behind her ear, nudging Jinri's forearm with her elbow.

"I've never doubted that." The bridge of the song Soojung had chosen floated gently around them - just loud enough to catch their ears, but not enough to cover each others voices. It created a nice sort of background noise - almost like their own little soundtrack, like they were in the middle of some important, life changing scene in a drama.

Soojung rolled her eyes at the thought.

Jinri started to hum along to the song - it wasn't exactly in the right tune but it endearing, so Soojung accepted the change in noise openly.

"I felt kind of ruthless tonight," Soojung spoke back up, shifting in her seat to get a better look at Jinri. "I know we've been talking about just... packing up our bags and getting the fuck out of Seoul for years but I've only... really dreamt of doing it the way we just did." Soojung felt a bit cheesy putting it like that: "dreamt of", but why lie about it if she really had?

Soojung caught a quirk of Jinri's eyebrow under the shine of a set of passing headlights, followed by another chuckle. "I know, right? I never thought we'd find the balls to do it, but," she shrugged as the song changed, "here we are."

There they were - not running away, but taking off to start fresh, to start anew, to do something themselves, no for anyone else. Not for Soojung's mother (who was usually too busy training her "primadonna ice skaters" to the point of blacking out for a shot at the next Olympics). Not Soojung's father (who'd spent more time boxing with his friends than he ever had at home), not Sooyeon (she had her own life, Soojung usually felt guilty prying into it.) Certainly not Jinri's siblings or her parents - her parents who, after years and years of Soojung staying over at their home for days at a time, had never really bothered to memorize her name. It wasn't like they were ever home to begin with.

They were alike in that way; their parents were there but never really... _there_. They had siblings who loved and cared for them as much as they could, but also who had lives of their own to lead. Dreams to follow, aspirations to keep up on. They didn't want to be a burden.

Soojung only felt right leaning on Jinri, and it was a mutual thing.

They sat in silence, Jinri's hands loosely around the rubber of the steering wheel and Soojung admiring the shadow the moonlight was casting on the side of her face, as the second song turned to a third, fourth fifth and then sixth.

It took a lot out of Soojung to clear her throat, shaking Jinri out of the silent revire driving had took her into. She looked beautiful like that - beautiful while concentrated (which didn't surprise her, she always looked beautiful), but the silence was beginning to itch at her.

"So," she started, "did you ever decide on where we're going or is that... all up in the air still?"

Jinri turned to look at her, moving a hand to the small space between their seats to grab for her wallet, struggling to open it up with her one hand before pulling out a credit card. Waving it in the air, she tossed it onto Soojung's lap. "Well, we have that," she replied.

"Your credit card?" Soojung questioned, reading the simple " _Choi Jinri_ " lamented across the top of it, finger tracing the lettering.

"Yeah, I syphoned some money from my dad's bank account before we left," Jinri replied, nonchalant as Soojung let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You're ridiculous," her laugh continued as she handed the card back to Jinri. "They won't find out?"

Jinri shrugged. "It's not like they'd care too much if they did. I've been taking money from their accounts for years. They haven't cared yet, why start now?" Soojung nodded in agreement, not wanting to push the subject because why bother? Jinri knew she knew how Mr. and Mrs. Choi were already, it was pointless. "And, anyway, I think planning this entire thing out - where to go, where to stay, where to eat, even - kind of kills the fun in it. We're looking for an adventure here, Jung, something adrenaline filled."

Soojung rolled her eyes. "I don't need to have my adrenaline pumping to have a good time," she paused. "Being with you - that's good enough, that's what I"m happy about."

Catching Jinri's ever present grin shift into a full blown smile, Soojung mirrored it - hand moving closer to Jinri, index finger beginning to draw slow patterns across the patch of skin just under her elbow. Jinri exhaled at the touch, hands clenching tighter around the steering wheel as she sent Soojung a knowing gaze, craning her neck to look at the side of the highway before turning the wheel to the side.

Soojung wasn't surprised at the change in events - at the jolt the car gave as it drove over an expanse of rocks and suddenly jerked to a complete halt, Jinri putting the car into park.

"Are you really happy?" Jinri already knew the answer to the question, Soojung knew this. She'd told her it dozens, if not hundreds, of times already but Jinri asked the same thing every single time. She always wanted some sort of clarification. Soojung had started to believe that it had something to do with her ego; she needed it to be stroked further, she wanted that extra confidence boost. She wanted to be needed, to be loved, to be cared for, to be touched.

Soojung couldn't really blame her either - she wanted the same things. They were only human, after all, right?

Scooting to the other side of her seat (and, in that moment, realizing she'd never buckled herself back up after leaving the gas station - how careless), Soojung pressed her forehead to Jinri's, doing her best to look her dead in the eyes albeit the lacking of lighting they had.

"I've never been happier," she started, pulling back to press a kiss against the bridge of Jinri's nose. "You make me happy," she continued, kissing her cheek, her jawline, the corner of her mouth. "Everything about you makes me happy, you're perfect." Moving to the nape of her neck, Soojung drug a short path with her teeth before giving a firm suck to the skin. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Jinri exhaled above her, a hand moving to the back of Soojung's neck to pull her back up to her level completely, other hand slithering it's way around her waist as their lips crashed together.

Running her tongue along the seam of Jinri's bottom lip, Soojung parted her lips, tongue fighting for dominance with Jinri's as her grip tightened around her waist, Soojung's hand traveling under the hem of Jinri's shirt, resting against her abdomen.

"I love you too," Jinri pulled away, hand moving up from Soojung's waist to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, and...," she trailed off, head craning downward to press a kiss against Soojung's collarbone, "... we should keep on driving for a little longer and get a room at the first hotel, motel, whatever, we cross."

Soojung didn't bother to hold back the laugh that made it's way up her throat. "You're just horny."

"Incredibly," Jinri admitted. "I'd be completely down for doing it in here if my entire back seat wasn't packed to the roof, and... yeah, I don't feel like brusing up my back with the stick shift. I've heard horror stories about that sort of thing."

Rolling her eyes, Soojung gave Jinri another quick kiss before falling back against her seat, motioning for Jinri to start the car back up. "By all means, rev it back up," she started, kicking her feet up against the dashboard. "How fast are you willing to drive?"

Jinri squinted as she pushed the stick shift into drive, foot slamming down onto the gas pedal as she pulled back onto the highway. "As fast as this thing will let me go."


End file.
